Gatitos
by sonrais777
Summary: En la playa todo puede pasar y el nuevo bikini de Marinette le recordará a Adrien cuánto le gustan los gatitos.


**Ok, ok! Este comic guarda los derechos de autor aunque no sé quién lo hizo pero mis respetos! Espero les guste. XD Tuve que escribirlo, en serio tuve que hacerlo.**

…..

Capítulo único.

Gatitos.

Adrien estaba disfrutando ese verano con sus amigos, Alya y Nino habían formalizado su relación hacía tiempo y tenía la corazonada de que su relación evolucionaría aún más. La idea de ir a la playa fue de Alya, y Adrien la agradecía porque así podía escapar de las responsabilidades de ser modelo unas horas. Todos estaban listos para poder nadar un momento pero Marinette comenzaba a tardar.

-¿Dónde estará Marinette?-preguntó Alya buscando a su amiga con la mirada.

-Tranquila Alya, mira, allí viene.-dijo Nino y Adrien se sentía listo para poder ver el traje de baño de Marinette, no porque quería verla en traje de baño, sino porque Marinette había dicho que ella lo había hecho.

-Oh por…-Adrien se quedó sin habla. Marinette llegó con un bikini de color verde y de líneas negras en las orillas del bikini, pero la parte de arriba tenía algo especial, un patrón de gatitos negros.

-Hola chicos, perdón la tardanza.-se disculpó con sus amigos.- Bueno, vamos a divertirnos.-dijo sin notar la boba sonrisa de Adrien.

-Oh cielos…-susurró el rubio.- El verano se ha convertido en mi estación favorita del año.-pensó que nadie lo escuchó pero Alya y Nino sí, lo miraron y se rieron a lo bajo del chico.

-Hey, Adrien.-le llamó Alya.- ¿Verdad que el traje de Marinette es lindo?-Alya empezó a grabar el momento guardando distancia.

-Oh, ah…sí, Marinette, me gustan tus gatitos, son lindos.-la pobre Marinette se sonrojó.

-Oh gracias Adrien yo también pienso que son lindos y por eso…-su sonrojo aumento, por un momento en su mente creyó que Adrien estaba hablando de sus "gatitos". Maldijo a Chat Noir en silencio, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Eso le pasaba por pasar demasiado tiempo con ese gato tonto. La pobre se puso nerviosa y Adrien al ver las expresiones de Marinette sintió que tal vez ella lo malinterpretó todo.

-¡NO!-asustó a la chica y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto como las del Marinette.- Quiero decir, ¡el patrón! El patrón de gatitos es lindo, ¡muy lindo!

-Ah…gracias…-apenas pudo articular palabra.

-Bueno, también me gustan tus otros gatitos son lindos y…-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca de inmediato y el rostro de ambos parecía ahora un tomate, Marinette no podía articular palabra alguna y Adrien quería gritar.

-Ah…yo….ah…esto…-Marinette sentía que le daría un colapso. Y Adrien no pudo más.

-¡LO SIENTO YA VUELVO!-corrió hacia el mar y se sumergió. Alya se acercó de inmediato a su amiga.

-¡Marinette! Reacciona amiga.

-Ah…le gustan… ¿qué gatitos le gustan? ¿Ambos?

-¡Marinette!

-Ah…Alya. Creo que Adrien se está ahogando.-dijo Nino viendo cómo las burbujas de aire iban haciéndose menos frecuentes.-Creo que está muerto…

Cuando Adrien despertó se encontró en una habitación de hotel y Marinette a lado suyo sentada, aún permanecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mari…yo…lo siento… ¿qué me paso?-preguntó desviando la vista avergonzado.

-Casi te ahogas, rentamos un cuarto en el hotel de la playa p-para que te recuperarás...

-Ah…-el silencio empezó a ser incómodo y Marinette se levantó.

-M-Mejor voy a decirles que estás bien.

-¡Espera!-le tomó de la mano, Adrien aún no podía verla a la cara.-Lo siento, lo que dije…

-¡No pasó nada!-respondió de inmediato Marinette.-Fue…fue un malentendido, me alegro que te gustara mi traje de baño.-Adrien se volvió a sonrojar.- B-Bueno…voy a avisarles que ya estás bien.-soltó la mano de Adrien y salió de la habitación. Se apoyó en la puerta confundida, hacía tiempo que había intentado olvidar a Adrien y ahora…se sentía confundida.-Chat Noir…-se fue de allí sintiendo la cabeza revuelta.

Adrien suspiró y tomó la almohada para ahogar el grito que tuvo que dar. Si Marinette supiera…él sabía que ella era Ladybug, pero quiso también enamorarse de Marinette, al ver que cómo Adrien no podía acercarse decidió que Chat Noir lo haría y fue muy bien recibido, ahora tenía que pensar cómo decirle a su amada y tierna niña que él era su tonto gatito. No quería confundirla más. Sabía que sus padres no estarían en los próximos días y sería perfecto para hablar largo y tendido, pero…lo haría después de jugar un buen rato con sus gatitos, después de todo, Chat Noir amaba los gatitos de su novia.

…

 **Gato pervertido…bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que los reviews son alimento del escritor en este caso. Hasta la próxima y Miau.**


End file.
